


草莓牛奶

by tujiemaoxiaohai



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiemaoxiaohai/pseuds/tujiemaoxiaohai
Summary: 第三日番外
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	草莓牛奶

李赫宰把人抱进房间里跟他说“你在这里等我，我去买抑制剂。”

被李东海伸手拉住“我的Alpha就在这里，需要什么抑制剂？”

李赫宰拉开他的手说“不要闹，这不是小事。”

李东海恼了，从床上站了起来，踉跄了一下，脚踝处传来的痛令他忍不住“嘶”了一声。李赫宰赶紧扶他坐下，“怎么回事？脚伤了为什么不跟我说，在这等我，我去买药”

身体的燥热让李东海抓狂，他抱住李赫宰。Omega发情的味道充斥在整个房间，李赫宰几乎是遵循着本能释放出信息素回应着他。

“我不会标记你，李东海。我也不会让你留下。我爱你，所以我不想你以后后悔。等等我，我很快就回来。”  
“让你走了我才会后悔。我喜欢你，我爱你，我想和你有个家。我谱想的余生都有你，所以不会放开你。”

李东海双手缠绕着他的脖子，吻过他的唇，轻轻咬住他的喉结。

「标记我吧，李赫宰。」他说。

Alpha发出强势的信息素与Omega香甜的信息素相呼应，李东海微微仰头接受着李赫宰的吻。

李东海的身体越来越热，几乎是软在李赫宰身上。李赫宰低头吻过他的侧颈，李东海粘腻的喘息声被无限放大。李赫宰硬得生疼，双手往下一摸，李东海便情不自禁绞紧了双腿。

李东海刚倒在软软的床上后，李赫宰就欺身压了上来。裤子被半褪，李东海羞得要死，用手臂挡住通红脸。

李东海已经完全勃起，内裤都被濡湿了。内裤和裤子被扔在地上，李东海的双腿被挤开，只是被轻轻摩擦会阴处，性器就爽的精液直流。

衣服也被推到胸上，李赫宰舔过他的小腹，轻轻咬着他的乳肉。李东海又羞又爽“李赫宰你...啊！”随后的声音都被李赫宰吞进了肚子里。

李赫宰的手指轻轻插入了他的后穴，发情期后穴早已是湿漉漉，李赫宰轻轻抽插着。李东海的唇被吻得通红，李赫宰用舌尖把他嘴角的唾液都舔了干净。

“我...啊...李赫宰...啊..”李东海双手紧紧攀上了他的背，李东海的性器甚至没有被触碰就射了出来。

李赫宰轻笑低声说“怕你受伤，这下我可不就着你了。”

李赫宰也早完全勃起，裆部被撑得紧紧的，李东海的双脚被分得更开，李赫宰一边轻轻吻着他安抚他，一边把性器插进了后穴。手指跟性器完全是两个感觉，李东海感受到了性器一点点插到深处，满满涨涨。

李赫宰吮吸着他的乳头，发出的声音令李东海耳朵都要红得滴血。等李东海身体不那么紧绷了李赫宰才开始动，狠狠抽插发出暧昧的声响。

李东海开始还能用腿缠住他的腰，后来又射过一回后就只能软着腿任他动作。李赫宰在要射之前狠狠咬上了李东海的腺体，他标记了李东海。

Alpha的信息素也随着腺体进入了李东海的体内，刚刚软下的性器又硬了起来。李赫宰没给他喘气的机会，后入的姿势令性器入的比之前更深，李东海被这么一插爽得下意识要开逃。

双手揪着床单往前爬被李赫宰圈着腰抓了回来，性器入得好像一次比一次深，李东海随着本能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

双臀的软肉也被李赫宰揉得通红，性器却总是被他冷落，李东海刚用手抚上性器轻轻撸着就被李赫宰发现了。双手被他一只手固在头上，以为他要撸他却偏没有。

乳头，臀肉，被吸得生疼，被揉得通红。会阴，囊袋都被好好抚摸过，但就是没有碰过性器。李东海红着眼睛说“你帮帮我，你帮帮我啊。”

李赫宰舔着腺体的伤口道“粉嫩嫩的多可爱，乖，我们插射好不好。”嘴上问着好不好，动作却一点都没有在等同意。李赫宰在标记了李东海的时候射过一次，射在了李东海的大腿根。

在第二次他要抽出去的时候被李东海缠住腰“进入我的生殖腔，成结吧。”Omega的后穴还有生殖腔，末端是Omega的子宫。发情期要是不做防孕措施，进入成结后怀孕机率极高。

李赫宰想都没想就拒绝了“不行，别说傻话。”  
李东海没松口“我说了，成结。”  
“不行，你还小。”  
“成结了。才算是完全标记。”

李赫宰也一点不心软，后来李东海红着眼问他你就不能完完全全属于我吗。李赫宰最见不得他哭，低头亲他哄他。李东海四肢牢牢缠他身上，哭着腔说求求你。

李赫宰由他把自己推倒，李东海坐到了他的身上，用手带着性器往生殖腔里插。生殖腔在后穴进指半的地方，后穴被插得湿滑，李东海几次都没撑住使得性器插向更深处。

李东海身体都染上粉色，李赫宰就那样看着。因为性器插进去了而微微嘟嘴，又只能往前爬让性器慢慢滑出来，慢慢磨过穴肉的感觉是爽吗还是折磨？你怎么闭眼呻吟而又皱眉？

第六次还是第七次的时候李东海终于令得性器插进了生殖腔，前端微微插进了小口就停下了。那里没被扩张过，虽然爽但也有点痛，李东海想咬咬牙坐下去算了的时候，被李赫宰扶住了腰。

李赫宰说“不准，只能慢慢来。”

李东海就只能红着眼扭腰，好不容易插进了大半，李东海见李赫宰只直勾勾盯着他羞得不干了。趴在了李赫宰的胸膛上骂他混蛋，感到因他趴下性器要滑出来又赶紧直起身子。

没想到起太猛没收住力，前端直接插进了宫口。李赫宰爽得小腹一紧，额头青筋都冒了出来。李东海被插得呜了一声，没适应过来呢，李赫宰就开始顶胯了。

李东海被顶了几下就软了身子，一手撑在床上才坐住了。没一会儿就被肏射了，精液射上了胸膛，遮住了那里的几点咬痕，李赫宰才按倒了他。再抽插时就能看见穴肉也跟着性器进出，李东海爽得脚趾头都绷紧了。

李赫宰低头亲过他的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，最后亲了亲他的唇。两人相视一眼，李东海主动吻上他，收手紧紧缠住他的脖子。

李赫宰狠狠插进宫口，成结。

李赫宰把人抱进房间里跟他说“你在这里等我，我去买抑制剂。”

被李东海伸手拉住“我的Alpha就在这里，需要什么抑制剂？”

李赫宰拉开他的手说“不要闹，这不是小事。”

李东海恼了，从床上站了起来，踉跄了一下，脚踝处传来的痛令他忍不住“嘶”了一声。李赫宰赶紧扶他坐下，“怎么回事？脚伤了为什么不跟我说，在这等我，我去买药”

身体的燥热让李东海抓狂，他抱住李赫宰。Omega发情的味道充斥在整个房间，李赫宰几乎是遵循着本能释放出信息素回应着他。

“我不会标记你，李东海。我也不会让你留下。我爱你，所以我不想你以后后悔。等等我，我很快就回来。”  
“让你走了我才会后悔。我喜欢你，我爱你，我想和你有个家。我谱想的余生都有你，所以不会放开你。”

李东海双手缠绕着他的脖子，吻过他的唇，轻轻咬住他的喉结。

「标记我吧，李赫宰。」他说。

Alpha发出强势的信息素与Omega香甜的信息素相呼应，李东海微微仰头接受着李赫宰的吻。

李东海的身体越来越热，几乎是软在李赫宰身上。李赫宰低头吻过他的侧颈，李东海粘腻的喘息声被无限放大。李赫宰硬得生疼，双手往下一摸，李东海便情不自禁绞紧了双腿。

李东海刚倒在软软的床上后，李赫宰就欺身压了上来。裤子被半褪，李东海羞得要死，用手臂挡住通红脸。

李东海已经完全勃起，内裤都被濡湿了。内裤和裤子被扔在地上，李东海的双腿被挤开，只是被轻轻摩擦会阴处，性器就爽的精液直流。

衣服也被推到胸上，李赫宰舔过他的小腹，轻轻咬着他的乳肉。李东海又羞又爽“李赫宰你...啊！”随后的声音都被李赫宰吞进了肚子里。

李赫宰的手指轻轻插入了他的后穴，发情期后穴早已是湿漉漉，李赫宰轻轻抽插着。李东海的唇被吻得通红，李赫宰用舌尖把他嘴角的唾液都舔了干净。

“我...啊...李赫宰...啊..”李东海双手紧紧攀上了他的背，李东海的性器甚至没有被触碰就射了出来。

李赫宰轻笑低声说“怕你受伤，这下我可不就着你了。”

李赫宰也早完全勃起，裆部被撑得紧紧的，李东海的双脚被分得更开，李赫宰一边轻轻吻着他安抚他，一边把性器插进了后穴。手指跟性器完全是两个感觉，李东海感受到了性器一点点插到深处，满满涨涨。

李赫宰吮吸着他的乳头，发出的声音令李东海耳朵都要红得滴血。等李东海身体不那么紧绷了李赫宰才开始动，狠狠抽插发出暧昧的声响。

李东海开始还能用腿缠住他的腰，后来又射过一回后就只能软着腿任他动作。李赫宰在要射之前狠狠咬上了李东海的腺体，他标记了李东海。

Alpha的信息素也随着腺体进入了李东海的体内，刚刚软下的性器又硬了起来。李赫宰没给他喘气的机会，后入的姿势令性器入的比之前更深，李东海被这么一插爽得下意识要开逃。

双手揪着床单往前爬被李赫宰圈着腰抓了回来，性器入得好像一次比一次深，李东海随着本能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

双臀的软肉也被李赫宰揉得通红，性器却总是被他冷落，李东海刚用手抚上性器轻轻撸着就被李赫宰发现了。双手被他一只手固在头上，以为他要撸他却偏没有。

乳头，臀肉，被吸得生疼，被揉得通红。会阴，囊袋都被好好抚摸过，但就是没有碰过性器。李东海红着眼睛说“你帮帮我，你帮帮我啊。”

李赫宰舔着腺体的伤口道“粉嫩嫩的多可爱，乖，我们插射好不好。”嘴上问着好不好，动作却一点都没有在等同意。李赫宰在标记了李东海的时候射过一次，射在了李东海的大腿根。

在第二次他要抽出去的时候被李东海缠住腰“进入我的生殖腔，成结吧。”Omega的后穴还有生殖腔，末端是Omega的子宫。发情期要是不做防孕措施，进入成结后怀孕机率极高。

李赫宰想都没想就拒绝了“不行，别说傻话。”  
李东海没松口“我说了，成结。”  
“不行，你还小。”  
“成结了。才算是完全标记。”

李赫宰也一点不心软，后来李东海红着眼问他你就不能完完全全属于我吗。李赫宰最见不得他哭，低头亲他哄他。李东海四肢牢牢缠他身上，哭着腔说求求你。

李赫宰由他把自己推倒，李东海坐到了他的身上，用手带着性器往生殖腔里插。生殖腔在后穴进指半的地方，后穴被插得湿滑，李东海几次都没撑住使得性器插向更深处。

李东海身体都染上粉色，李赫宰就那样看着。因为性器插进去了而微微嘟嘴，又只能往前爬让性器慢慢滑出来，慢慢磨过穴肉的感觉是爽吗还是折磨？你怎么闭眼呻吟而又皱眉？

第六次还是第七次的时候李东海终于令得性器插进了生殖腔，前端微微插进了小口就停下了。那里没被扩张过，虽然爽但也有点痛，李东海想咬咬牙坐下去算了的时候，被李赫宰扶住了腰。

李赫宰说“不准，只能慢慢来。”

李东海就只能红着眼扭腰，好不容易插进了大半，李东海见李赫宰只直勾勾盯着他羞得不干了。趴在了李赫宰的胸膛上骂他混蛋，感到因他趴下性器要滑出来又赶紧直起身子。

没想到起太猛没收住力，前端直接插进了宫口。李赫宰爽得小腹一紧，额头青筋都冒了出来。李东海被插得呜了一声，没适应过来呢，李赫宰就开始顶胯了。

李东海被顶了几下就软了身子，一手撑在床上才坐住了。没一会儿就被肏射了，精液射上了胸膛，遮住了那里的几点咬痕，李赫宰才按倒了他。再抽插时就能看见穴肉也跟着性器进出，李东海爽得脚趾头都绷紧了。

李赫宰低头亲过他的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，最后亲了亲他的唇。两人相视一眼，李东海主动吻上他，收手紧紧缠住他的脖子。

李赫宰狠狠插进宫口，成结。


End file.
